This Is What Happiness Looks Like
by allthesebigasstrees
Summary: Levi thought that he cared for everyone in his squad the same: trust, respect and considered them as friends. That was until Eren was badly injured in the last fight against the Titans and Levi realized just how much he cared for the boy. ((Rated M because I am paranoid and also there might be some lemons in later chapters))
1. Chapter 1- Whats the plan boss?

For weeks the recon corps had been planning the last push against the titans and it was almost time to put the plan into action. a conference was finally starting with the military police, the garrison and the recon corps to hopefully exterminate the titans once and for all. I was sat towards the back of the room, having helped make most of the plans, and didn't pay much attention towards the people filling into the conference room. Finally after all the 'important men' had entered the room the conference started.

"I have called you all today as the recon corps have created a plan to eliminate the titans once and for all" Erwin paused allowing the murmurs of surprise to spread throughout the room, if they just shut up and listened then they would know what was going to happen instead of guessing falsely. I don't understand humans sometimes. " The plan is quite simple but will only be able to take place if everyone co-operates and agrees to take part. Eren Jeager: in titan form will round up as many titans as he can to a specific location" Erwin paused his explanation to point to a place on the map pinned up. "Then the recon corps and military police will spread out into a wide circle to trap the titans. Once Eren Jaeger is out of the circle, we attack, killing them all in one confined place like pigs for slaughter. the Garrison will form a larger, more widely spread circle to kill off any titans that escape the offensive circle. This will continue for as long as possible. We have created a weapon that kills titans effectively and quickly with little injuries. It comes in a canister similar to flare canisters and works with flare guns. You simply shoot it at the titan and the titan will fall into a deep slumber, the gas is non-toxic to humans and can spread up to a diameter of 20 meters. When all the titans are in deep slumber, we easily chop the nape of their neck, thus killing them." Erwin paused yet again to let the information sink.

"Obviously the number of titans in the world are not confirmed so soon after we will set traps to capture and kill any roaming titans after the final attack. Hopefully by next year we could be planning to move outside the walls." I scanned the room looking for any suspicious activity that there usually is with rich businessmen and merchants that have their lives easy. Sure enough one particularly ignorant man started to speak garbage

"How do we know Eren Jeager can be trusted, he is a monster, a titan-shifter! He could Kill everyone!" Surely enough this sparked some ideas in other single celled brains in this room and before long the conference room was in a ruckus, filled with ignorant headed merchants who do nothing to help humanity to survive. I'd had enough with these pieces of filth

"Silence, pigs" All heads in the room turned to me who was now standing up, glaring at them all, piercing them with my icy cold glare. "What have you done to help eliminate the titans? Have you gone out and risked your life? Have you had to watch your friends, people you trusted being crushed between the jaws- between the fists of titans and could do nothing but run away and hope you live? Have you helped save hundreds- thousands of lives, yet in return get called a monster because in order to save lives you have to appear to be the enemy. Have you seen your mother die in front of you? Had to grow up training in the military because the only thing you know for sure is that you will destroy every last Titan? No, didn't think so. And although it may not seem it but Eren Jeager has done, or experienced every last one of these and yet you can't trust him. Well then you piece of shit, if that's what you truly believe then come with us and we will see if you last one second" and with that I sat down. Some in the room looked shocked at what I said, but why shouldn't have I, Eren Jeager willingly or not was part of squad Levi and no-one insults my squad, small as it may be now. The poor brat has endured so much and never whinges, he goes through countless experiments with Hanji to find a way to exterminate the titans. We could all hear his screams yet never once did he ever complain. Although I hated to admit it I trusted him like the others that had once been in my squad, like Petra and Olou. He was now part of Squad Levi, truly and wholly. So that meant the fearsome protection and, apparently (though I don't believe it), the possessiveness of myself.

The merchant shut up quickly though and Eren who had been sat further too the back had made himself as small as a mouse and as red as the colossal titans skin. Poor brat being talked about like this, I pitied him slightly, and for only a moment before focusing my attention back on Erwin

"Right ok, any other questions?"

"How long does this gas keep effect, If they wake up whilst we are still administering it to others this could be all for nothing?" A lone voice spoke from the back but it was too much effort to turn and look at the source.

"AH! Glad you asked that, I've had my fun with figuring that out, it can last for up to two weeks on the 4 meter class and yet across all meter types the minimum it lasts is 2 hours, I haven't quite figured this out as my hypotheses was that the taller classes would wear off sooner yet no! So this leads me to believe-"

"Ah Thankyou Hanji, I think they get the point though"

An uncomfortable silence seeped its way into the conference room causing most to fidget and squirm about. Soon enough many agreed that this is the best plan we had yet and it was decided to take place in 1 weeks' time.

I went my way back to my quarters for the night, the bright moon was high in the sky watching down on the world and covering it in its snowy blanket of security; the stars were visible this night as well, gleaming from above like tiny daggers ready to be thrown at their target. Tomorrow would be a busy day, as we would all be getting the final preparations for this last attack ready and training extra hard. I was going to make sure to push the rookies as hard and as far as I could in the short space of time, it wouldn't do to have any slackers. Deciding to take an early night I settled for a quick shower with my favorite soap, and then to bed.


	2. Chapter 2- Final Preparations

A/N: Sorry, this is a new fic of mine, I hope you enjoy, there will be some hurt/comfort, but then it will be all happy and nice. This work is un-beta'd so if you find any problems you can find me here: .com Also I don't own snk although I wish I did.

As usual I woke with the sun, as it rose from its bed, casting its fiery beams of light across the land, I rose to cast my body into the mountain of paperwork piling up on my desk. No-one but the night guards would be up and the kitchen staff wouldn't have food done yet so I managed to heave my tired body to my desk and potentially kill myself over having to endlessly sign papers for the government. It was such a tedious job.

Halfway through the last pile of paperwork someone came crashing into my room: Mikasa, always with her raging temper and extreme loyalty to Jeager and Arlert.

"Mikasa Ackerman, I'm going to assume you knocked first and waited for my answer before calmly entering my room without breaking the hinges of the door."

"What is it I hear about Eren being bait, having to run around for hours to heard up titans whilst we do nothing! I demand to know who came up with this ridiculous plan and how I can get them to change their mind!" Ah yes, everyone was briefed on the up and coming plan, I should've known Ackerman would have a problem with it,

"The plan was decided by the higher-ups of the walls, it cannot be changes, Jeager is doing this willingly and I would advise you don't go shouting at him, he needs his strength, don't you agree. Now If you'll excuse me I was doing some work." Mikasa hesitated, clearly wanting to say more on the matter, before turning around and leaving my office, calmly shutting the door behind her. Sighing to myself I did agree to her with an extent, this mission was dangerous for us all, but mostly for jeager.

"Come on you little shits you can do better than that! You! You're too slow, if the titan was running towards you and you took that long to fire the canister it would've killed you by now. Do it again, faster!" I did enjoy shouting at rookies to take the stress off my shoulders, after a long day working it was always nice to shout at some pathetic brats, maybe get them to clean the toilets if I'm feeling especially stressed. Tomorrow was the day we launched the attack and all week everyone has been working hard, pushing themselves to the limit. Even Jeager has been practicing target range with the guns in case something goes wrong, Armin crafted a holster to keep a flare gun, three canisters and a dagger with Eren even when he was in titan form so he could defend himself and get out of the titan quickly in case the gas was getting close to him. I have to say Arlert has some brains on him. The bell in the bell tower was struck three times: it was time for final briefing before tomorrow. Everyone training immediately dropped their weapons and filed into the main hall one last time, many knowing that this might be the last time they are ever here, that there is every chance that they might not make it back tomorrow. This is a battle after all, and as good as the plan may be, there is always death.

Nervous murmurs passed throughout the hall as Erwin prepared his final speech. Finally Erwin called for silence.

"Tomorrow is the day we eliminate the Titans, you have all been training hard for tomorrow and it shows. Many of you are nervous though, and that's alright, just make sure to direct that fear into destroying the titans, don't let it make you weak, make it make you strong, unbeatable because that is what you are, and tomorrow you will all be thought of as saviors." Cheers erupted all around the room, excitement rolling off the troops in waves. "But I did not call you here today to congratulate you, I am here to make sure you are all aware of the complete specifics of the plan. So, a few specifics that you must, must remember. 1. Once in the circle formation, we will be rotating clockwise to continue moving and lower the risks of being caught by titans. 2. We will not open fire on the titans till the signal has cleared, the gas effects Eren Jeager in Titan form and if he is knocked out this plan will have higher risks of failure, and 3. If you run out of gas, break away from the formation which will then tighten in size, and head towards the walls where a station will be to collect more gas canisters, and then head back to the formation and re-join it. Are we understood?" a monotonous agreement chorused back to Erwin, confirming his question. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and the familiar click clack of the compulsory boots filled my ears as everyone made it towards the dining room to eat a hearty meal, and then early curfew.

Once I was lying in bed, secluded from the world and safe from others judgement I allowed myself to morn for the parts of my squad who will never get to see a world without titans, Petra, a sweet innocent young girl who just wanted to do what was best, follow orders and protect Eren, yet instead was killed. By tomorrow I was going to have so much hate, so much anger prepared, and I was going to eliminate titans once and for all.


End file.
